As computing devices have become increasingly commonplace, users' desire to share the content they have on their devices with others has increased. This sharing can take various forms, such as printing out content, projecting content onto a screen or other display device, and so forth. While sharing content is a feature many users enjoy, it is not without its problems. One problem with sharing content is that given the wide variety of different output devices available as well as substrates on which the content can be output, the colors of the same content by different output devices and/or on different substrates can vary greatly. This can lead to poor output results, and user dissatisfaction with their devices.